Felwood
(4,180) (2,185) (1,425) (1,045) (570) |level=Scalable 45-60 |loc=North of Ashenvale |pop=9,500 |major=None |minor=Bloodvenom Post (200) Deadwood Village (725) Emerald Sanctuary (500) Felpaw Village (650) Jadefire Glen (425) Jadefire Run (275) Jaedenar (3,500) Timbermaw Hold (1,250) |affiliation=Burning Legion |source=Lands of Mystery, 13-15}} Felwood, aka Felwood Forest, Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 225 A&HC, pg. 70 WoWRPG , pg. 362 is a contested zone located in Kalimdor, north of Ashenvale, east of Darkshore, and west of Hyjal and Winterspring. It is a corrupted forest filled with tainted creatures of the woods, demonic satyr and infernals, rotting treants and ancients, as well as the tauren and night elves who try to battle back the sickening of the land. It is also home to one of the two tribes of pure furbolgs left in the world — the Timbermaw. History This lush and vibrant land of woods and meadows was tended by the kaldorei and protected by . Bubbling streams ran through quiet, grassy meadows, and the summer sun was tempered by the whispering breeze and the cooling rain. The leafy corridors of the forest rang out with the music of songbirds. It was as close to a paradise as the world has ever known. Then the Burning Legion befouled the land using The Skull of Gul'dan. Any trees and creatures that escaped the outright destruction became forever cursed in the demons' rampage. Having felt the cursed touch of the Burning Legion, Felwood is an eerie, dark, and haunted region of scattered gloomy woodlands and tainted vales, all of it teeming with evil. The meadows of Felwood retain the sickly, charred look they took on when the demons cursed the land during the third war. Nothing grows there. The mighty ancients that once guarded the land now roam blindly, their limbs twisted and their bark hides bleeding fel poisons. The once tranquil rivers and streams now boil with poison and noxious gases. Felwood is a dismal and dangerous land to all who enter. Most cross into Felwood only out of necessity, for it lies directly along the road to Hyjal Summit. Armed travelers are usually safe if they pass along the main road by day, but they have no guarantee of safety if they leave the trail or if they venture into Felwood after nightfall. The night elves feel constant shame that they failed to protect this noble land. All their efforts to restore health to the woods and meadows through divine magic have failed. Despite the lingering curse of The Skull of Gul'Dan, the night elves refuse to cease their efforts to lift it. Some think that the key to healing the blighted land lies with , brother to the night elf hero . Illidan was known to have consumed the Skull of Gul'dan, which also blighted the forest. Only powerful divine magic can likely save the land, however.Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 200, 201 In Elegy When the Horde's advance into Darkshore is stopped by Malfurion Storamge and wall of wisps, Sylvanas Windrunner sends Varok Saurfang and Nathanos Blightcaller to find a route for their contingent of soldiers in to Felwood so they might attack Darkshore from the north. Thanks to Nathanos's criminal contacts, they are able to descend the cliffs along the border, ultimately driving into Darkshore and winning the battle. Getting there Alliance: From Astranaar in Ashenvale, head east to the point where the road branches to the north. Take the north fork into Felwood. Along the road, the Cenarion Circle have set up a camp with a flight path available. Horde: From Splintertree Post in Ashenvale, head west to the point where the road branches to the north. Take the north fork into Felwood. Along the road, the Cenarion Circle have set up a camp with a flight path available. Geography Felwood has no villages or people of its own. It is home to no cities to speak of; the night elves fled the area thousands of years ago, and no one had found the ambition to settle in the cursed forest since. The land was a cursed relic, a danger to all within its bounds. Even creatures united in evil are not safe from the depredations of one another. Explosions and flashes of arcane brilliance erupt throughout Felwood as druids clash with the warlocks they have come to destroy. The ground shakes from the footsteps of accursed ancients who prowl in search of victims. Twisted furbolgs and satyrs range through Felwood in bloodthirsty packs, and savage beasts lie in wait for the unwary. Felwood is home to many beasts, with bears, wolves, and panthers the most numerous. As herbivores refuse to eat the cursed vegetation, the carnivores have turned to feeding on each other. As the new beasts immigrate from Ashenvale, only the toughest survive for longer feeding on others, yet the overall numbers stays more or less constant. Combined with the great curse, this development has created in each creature a brutal rage, one that causes the beasts turn on one another and any who dare to enter their territory. Cursed furbolgs roam the forest, looking for an end to their torment. They are hardy enough to survive drinking the cursed waters of Bloodvenom Falls, but the water only increases their madness. Cursed ancients lurk near night elf ruins and will attack anyone they see. They are stronger than their healthy counterparts, empowered by evil. The ancients hold a special grudge against the night elves who abandoned them and will unleash special savagery upon anyone remotely resembling an elf. Satyrs dwell by tainted moon wells, their dark magics twisting Felwood’s curse ever deeper into the land. Rumors circulate that the shadowy satyrs work as scouts and assassins for the Shadow Council in Jaedenar. The undead Scourge and what demons survived the Third War have also made a home in Felwood. These recent arrivals have stirred the other residents into turmoil, making the region even more violent than before. Druids of the wild make forays into Felwood with the aid of elven rangers, hunting down the greatest evil they can find and attempting healing magic upon the land. High elves and paladin warriors have likewise come to Felwood to cleanse it of undead and root out the reclusive Shadow Council.Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 200-201 Although no large villages or major cities exist, Felwood is not entirely abandoned. The furbolgs and satyrs of Felwood have small encampments, and the Alliance, the Horde, and the druids of the Cenarion Circle have set up an outpost, an encampment, and a homestead in order to try to cure the woods and provide travel through the area. There are no dungeons or battlegrounds of any kind in this area. Maps Topographic map of Felwood Flight Master Locations : Emerald Sanctuary : Whisperwind Grove : Wildheart Point : Talonbranch Glade : Irontree Clearing Adjacent regions Notable characters Felwood is home to several characters of note. At Bloodvenom Post, seeks aid in uncovering secrets from the wildkin of Winterspring. At the Emerald Sanctuary, attempts to cleanse the taint that has affected Felwood by fighting back the evil satyr. And deep in Shadow Hold, , the lord of the Shadow Council, awaits bold adventurers who dare venture into his lair in search of power. Quests Cataclysm In World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, Felwood underwent some changes. Bloodvenom Post has been reinforced with the Horde architecture seen in Northrend. The night elves have a new settlement around Irontree Woods. In addition the Talonbranch Glade will be a small worgen settlement. It was retuned as a 45-50 zone.http://blue.mmo-champion.com/t/25968836776/current-zone-status/ Areas affectedFrejya's (MVP) Cataclysm Compilation: * Bloodvenom Post – expanded and heavily fortified, but no longer Horde-controlled due to slime experiments gone wrong * Deadwood Village – slightly expanded and fortified * Emerald Sanctuary – remodeling of buildings, added new one; Grazle relocated here * Felpaw Village – proper entrance now, with more Furbolg within, has a few more buildings * Irontree Woods – full of Goblin equipment; Goblin-themed Horde town to the northeast with flight master * Jadefire Run – noticeable entry and exit, has demonic architecture now; appears to be no longer populated by demons; rather, contains a large amount of Whisperwind Healers (who may be demons in disguise) * Ruins of Constellas – section of regrowth within that is home to Eridan Bluewind and Arcanist Delaris, a Highborne; nearby is Shadowlurk Ridge, populated by a large mass of Jadefire Imps; the demons in the northeast area of the ruins are under attack by the druidic Emerald Bearkin and the path to Xavathras is blocked by a large wall of fire * Shatter Scar Vale – Niby the Almighty is gone * Talonbranch Glade – converted to Gilneas-themed camp * Timbermaw Hold – new Timbermaw-style entrance; Reputation now starts at Unfriendly, not Hated * Whisperwind Grove - a druidic town adjacent to Irontree Woods and south of Jadefire Run; neutral, it has an inn, flight master, mailbox, and stable master * Wildheart Point - a new Cenarion Circle hub located east of Jaedenar; has a flight path, inn, and mailbox * Winna's Kitten is now tamable and all grown up Resources * Herbs ** (One of the few regions where you can gather it) ** ** (One of the few regions where you can gather it) ** ** ** ** (One of the few regions where you can gather it) * Leather ** (Skinning level 50-55 bears) * Ore ** ** ** ** Wild Creatures *Ancients *Bears *Dreadlords *Felbeasts *Fire Elementals *Furbolgs *Infernals *Oozes *Owls *Satyr *Succubi *Treants *Water Elementals *Wolves References External links es:Felwood fr:Gangrebois nl:Felwood pl:Felwood ru:Оскверненный лес Category:Woods Category:Kalimdor Category:Felwood